Soleil Boulevard
Soleil Boulevard (Also known as le Boulevard du Soleil ''and ''Soleil) is a major west-east thoroughfare in South Blix. It is the busiest and longest street in the world, with notable sections in the boroughs of Huffington, Sengkeng, West, Beckerham, Marci Square, White Wall, Bankshire, Manlieu, Grand Laurier, Hachioji, and Murphson. Today the boulevard is known as the epicentre of local shopping, global finance and entertainment, and, most notably, as the focal point of modern international culture in the 21st century. The section running through Marci Square is the busiest street on earth, with over five million pedestrians daily walking along its breadth (on particularly busy days the number can exceed fifteen million). Soleil was opened in 1833 by Ronald Kay Blix. It is the oldest west/east thoroughfare in South Blix which connected all of the communities developing on the island. At the time, South Blix had a population of 89,000, therefore only two lanes/per side were used. This would cause major problems in the future with street expansions. Many famous, old building were destroyed to make way for additional lanes, most notably the First City Hall. '' There are several South Blix Underground lines running below the street, most notably the '''S'-line (nicknamed the Soleil line) which runs beneath the entire length of Soleil Boulevard, the C'''-line also runs beneath major portions of the boulevard. Over a dozen other lines follow the boulevard for at least a portion of its length; many hundreds of lines intersect with the boulevard at some point. The South Blix Aboveground also has many lines over the boulevard including the A'''b, the A'y', and the A'k'. History Ronald Kay Blix (RKB) wanted a major thoroughfare to the South of the island of South Blix because the city was only growing in the North. This was so that it could easily connect with the other Delongonian cities. If the city didn't begin Southern expansion, because of the awkward Southern location of the island connectors, his city would divide into four cities. He wanted one, large, united city. At the time, streets in convenient locations were "far and few between here in South Blix", RKB told investors, "If nothing is done, civilians will leave us to South Matewood... or worse" (He was referring to immigration to America and Canada). The only major street was New Barrington Avenue, named for the major Halifax street, Barrington Street. It ran along the Northern waterfront of Downtown South Blix and Western City-Centre. Today it is known as the centre of Confederation Avenue. It was incredibly crowded at all hours of the day with horses. It was also a free-for-all, making congestion even worse. The new street would be payed with wood (from the Euylize Forest), and painted in lanes. Location When deciding on where to put the first major road, Ronald Kay Blix (RKB) wanted to expand his growing city to the Southern end of the island, rather then the North. Up until that point all expansion were in Northern South Blix, to easily connect with the other cities along the Oilman Harbour, Blix River, Narrow Strait (now Ryan Bay Strait) and the Northern Blix Passage (now the Delongo Eastern Entrance). Because of the Northern Expansion, the city was being divided into four parts (the effects of which remain today with Western South Blix, Downtown Blix, City-Centre Blix, and Eastern South Blix) RKB wanted one, large, united city. The island 'connectors' (small pieces of land connecting the island together) were all located to the South. RKB understood that without Southern Expansions, the city would divide. When RKB brought the Idea of locating Soleil to the south to the investors, they told him that they would not invest unless it was done in the North. They settled on the 'North South'. Previously Soleil only ran from the edge of Northern South Blix to the edge of Eastern South Blix. Because of his settlement, Soleil would go to the end of Eastern South Blix. This way, people overseas would immediatly come upon an impressive street at first sight. Route Today, Soleil begins at the Friendly City Roundway (or roundabout). It runs through Marci Square North, then turns North towards Confederation Ave., it is interrupted by Interruption St. and turns immediatly South, until reaching the Centre Connector. At City-Centre it continues South. At the Eastern Connector, it makes the switch to the North end of the connector via Earthian Interchange. Once it reached Eastern South Blix, it makes an immediate North turn, until it reaches the Marci Anne Blix International Airport. At the MGIA, it turns Southward, but once it reaches the centre, it continues straight, until meeting the King George Way at East Tip, where it ends at the Welcome Gate Interchange. Construction Initial The initial construction would create two thousand jobs, mainly people of Sienfield. The construction process would take 5 years to complete. The Downtown section would be first to finish in 1835 (as construction began in 1834). The complete street would be finished in 1838, with the opening of the Friendly City roundabout in Western South Blix. Motor Vehicles During the 1920s, it was the rise of the motor vehicle. Soleil would be taken apart, and would be paved with asphalt. In 1923, Soleil's de-assemblement began. In 1925 Soleil's downtown core would be first to be finished being paved and painted. It would be re-painted every April due to the winter's snow causing the paint to wear away. Because of the drastic population increase (700,000 people now lived in the city) , Soleil would be 4 lanes in many places, instead of 2 like before. To do this, First City Hall would need to be destroyed. Today, UNESCO World Heritage has called this a travesty to humankind's history. In 1928, Soleil Blvd.'s paving was completed with the Friendship City Roundway. .